Percabeth At Goode
by CutieVV
Summary: This "book" or little chapter book that I am starting to create is about Percy and Annabeth finally getting together and living their love life in high school, but encounter problems such as monsters and regular high school problems, such as cheerleader drama, jocks and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Authours Note: Hey guys! It's me, this is my first time writing fanfiction so review and also comment suggestions so I can improve my work! Hope you guys enjoy! (BTW not just guys...girls too) :)**

Annabeth's POV

Tomorrow would be the big day! I had just moved to New York with my stepmother and my dad with my 2 annoying brothers, we had gotten a moderately big apartment that could fit all of us together. We had moved in yesterday but we were all still unpacking things and placing things around the apartment room. Tomorrow I started high school and I was going to surprise my best boyfriend ever but going to his school! As I was unpacking things I heard Helena (my stepmom) shouting at my brothers to start unpacking their things. It was pretty late considering the time we had gotten to our new home and also settled in. I put my gray P.J's that had an owl on it saying 'dreams come true' and brushed my teeth and fell into a sound and deep sleep.

Percy's POV

Today had been a normal day in school, I had my usual classes and sat at lunch with my usual friends. Stuff that a normal high schooler would do and have. The only thing was that I was a demigod and son of Poseidon. I had just finished camp during the summer with Annabeth, who is my girlfriend. Oh gosh! I missed her so much. I had dinner and went to bed not bothered to brush my teeth. I could do that in the morning.

**Beep**

**Beep** **Beep** **Beep**

**Beep** **Beep**

**Beep**

"Ugh..." I moaned while I turned off the alarm clock and turned around in my bed falling back asleep. I was having a dream that consisted of me and Annabeth. Yeah, I dreamt of her a lot and missed her too.

"Percy?" she said, well, at least I thought she kept saying my name until I was woken up my the hands of my mom shaking my half to death yelling that I was going to be late for school.

"Perseus Jackson! You wake up RIGHT now before I-" she was cut off mid sentence as if remembering something exciting.

"What mom? What are you going to do to me?" I murmured as I got up and brushed the teeth that I forgot to brush yesterday night.

"Oh.. this is so exciting" She started to talk to herself while walking out of the room saying that she had prepared breakfast. I got up and dressed myself into a deep green v-neck t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I grabbed the books I needed for today and rushed downstairs while grabbing a blue waffle while heading out the door.

"Oh, Percy!?" My mom shouted as I was closing the door

"Yeah, mom!?"

"Have an amazing day at school!" She smiled and went to the living room and turned on the t.v. I closed the door and got in the black Mercedes-Benz that my dad got for my birthday. I kept wondering what my mom got so excited about but then I just decided to let it go. As I pulled up in front of the school I met my friends Jake, Mike and Sabrina at their lockers.

"Hey Guys what's up?" I opened my locker and put my things inside and turned towards them.

"Didn't you hear?" Sabrina said she had long brown hair that curled near the ends and her eyes were a hazel brown which complemented her skin tone which was a tanned golden burn, the type that you would want your marshmallow to be. She was dating Jake who had dirty blond hair and bluish-green eyes, I guess I could say that he was well built and he was part of the swimming team and he was co-captain and I was the captain.

"What? What's happening?" I asked, now clearly confused.

"Well...There is this new hot girl that just transferred!" Mike said as he gave a goofy smile as if he wanted to try and date her.

"Whats her name?" I asked while crossing my arms together across my chest.

"Well, no one exactly knows!?" Jake said with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Annabeth's POV

I had gotten to school by public transportation and when I got the last stop I walked the rest of the way to school. When I got there I was mesmerized, the architecture and the different styles of buildings were so much more different than the ones in San Francisco. As I entered the school I started to look for the Administration Office.

"Hey foxy," a guy said as he started to take his hand into mine. I was taken by such surprise that I turned and twisted the guy's arm.

"HEY! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled, that also caused some people to turn their heads in surprise.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to touch me!?" I spoke with a harsh tone as the guy backed away from me.

"okay baby. Just chill." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh. My name is not baby. To be honest I think the baby here is you." I said. I heard some oohs in the background. I walked into the office and to the front desk.

"Uhm. Hi, my name is Annabeth." I said to the person who was at the desk.

"Oh, hi sweety!" She gave my schedule which I had asked to be similar to Percy's and walked out.

 **Annabeth's Schedule:**

 **Homeroom**

 **Mathematics**

 **English**

 **Lunch**

 **Architecture**

 **Geography**

 **Greek (language)**

I walked out of the office and walked over to the locker number giving to me. 246. I put in my combinationput in my school books. I turned around to see a girl with really curly light brown hair bouncing up to me saying hi.

"Hi! My name is Jessica! I will be touring you around Goode!"

"Oh, Hi! My name is Annabeth. Nice to meet you!" I closed my locker and turned around to see her looking in shock at the number of my locker.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned to her.

"Well, I mean your locker is next to the hottest and most popular guy in school!" She explained to me as she took in a big sigh with dreamy eyes. We were about to leave when a group of girls started to giggle so much that Jessica stopped and asked if I wanted to see who the hottest and most popular guy in school was. Of course, I said yes! I was curious and I really wanted to know why he was popular. I shifted my position so that I could lean on my locker and watch closely. We saw a group of boys and one girl start to walk through the hallway. There was one tall guy in the middle with raven black hair, a deep sea green shirt and deep blue jeans that balanced his skin tone.

"Seaweed Brian?" I whispered, my heart started to race as I saw my boyfriend for the first time in ages but my little daydream was interrupted when I saw a skinny and petite girl walk up to him and put her arm around his waist. My stomach tightened at the sight of it. I was close enough to hear the conversation that was going on between the girl and Percy.

"Leena, I have had to tell you so many times that I already have a girlfriend!" Percy's face hardened at her touch and gently pushed her away.

"Percy-Poo! Don't play that card again! We all know that they "imaginary girlfriend" that you keep saying is in another state is not real!" Leena said while emphasizing the imaginary girlfriend part. As soon as she said that I started walking forward Jessica tried to grab my arm saying that I was crazy but I kept walking to the middle of the hallway.

"Uhm, actually, his girlfriend is right here." I walked right up to them and looked in my Seaweed brain's eyes. I saw many of the girls pout and look confused. Some of the glared at me but I was still looking in Percy's eyes. His eyes widened and in a nanosecond, I was wrapped up in a kiss. I felt his soft lips push against mine as we both smiled in the middle of the kiss, my brain melted with a rush of excitment. Once we parted I gave him a big bear hug and we both smiled at each other.

"Annabeth!" He was so shocked

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said a little bit out of breath, and then the moment was ruined.

"Uhm Percy-Poo? Who might this girl be?" Leena said with an annoyed look as she glared at me.

"Well, to be specific I am his "girlfriend" that everyone claims that I don't exist," I said with a harsh and protective tone as I felt Percy's arm wrap around my waist. All of the other girls seemed to pout at the fact that he wasn't lying about his mystery girlfriend.

"Uh! How dare you say that! I'm his girlfriend!" Leena cried out, trying to make sure that I wasn't real.

"Leena, how many time do I have to tell you to leave me alone! GO AWAY!" Percy groaned and gave her a harsh look. Leena pouted and stormed off.

 **Author's Note: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Comment suggestions for the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and keep reading. I will not be updating the rest of the week because I am going on a school trip but when I am back I will continue updating! Thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note!: Sorry I know how many of you guys hate author notes but I just need to tell you guys thank you for all of the feedback so far that all of you guys have given me! I also want to state that I have just come back from my school trip and I will be updating at least once a week! (At least that's what I hope to do!) Thank you! Read, comment and keep giving suggestions!**

-Annabeth's POV-

It was first period, which meant that it was homeroom with Percy! I was holding his hand walking to the classroom. We were not talking but I guess that was because we were both taking what just happened ALL in. My hand squeezed Percy's and then sort of leaned my head into his shoulder. My heart sped up as if it was our first date all over again. (it kinda was if you think about it) I haven't seen him in ages and I was so happy to be back in his protective arms. Don't get me wrong! I could protect myself fine but it felt nice to have his hand in mine again. We came to a stop in front of a door which I guessed was homeroom. We entered and sat down with another group of people. One of the guys had golden brown skin and was holding a girl's hand who had long brown hair and had hazel brown eyes which complimented her skin tone. There was another guy next to them who looked way goofier than the other guy! He had curly strawberry-blond hair which went into bangs nearly covering his eyes which were green.

"Hey, Guys!" Percy said as he sat down. I sat down next to him, I shifted in my chair waiting to be presented by my boyfriend to his friends.

"So! This is Annabeth my "Mystery Girlfriend" that everyone thought was fake." He gestured with imaginary quotation marks around the mystery girlfriend part and looked over to me. All eyes at our table looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth dau- I mean Percy's AMAZING girlfriend!" I said with a bit of expression making it seem like I was being sarcastic about how amazing I was.

"OMG! Hi! I'm Sabrina, Jakes girlfriend!" She explained motioning to the boy on her left. The guy waved and said hi.

"Mike, aren't you going to say hi?" Percy asked smiling and trying not to laugh. Jake was too but Sabrina wasn't, she was frowning.

"Uhm, well... I uh-name is... MIKE!" he stuttered and looked down to start twisting a piece of string coming from his sweater.

"Hey, Annabeth? What's your schedule?" Sabrina motioned to show the paper I was holding and breaking the tension.

"Oh! That's so cool! We have some classes together but it looks like you have a lot of them with Percy." She handed back the paper to me smiling.

"You do?" Percy said taking the paper from my hands while struggling to read it. I leaned on Percy's shoulder but the bell rang, so we all headed to first period.

-Percy's POV-

Annabeth, Mike and I all walked into our first class which was Math. Mike and I both hated it but as you might've known or guessed Annabeth was excited about our first subject. Not to mention that she was also good at everything today would be a breeze.

"Okay class, settle down and sit in your seats." The teacher motioned to the 3 of us standing. We all took our seats next to us.

**Knock...Knock...Knock** There was a knock on the door and Leena walked in late with her two other friends as sidekicks.

"Is there an explanation that actually makes sense to why your late _this_ time Leena?" The teacher sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well , I was walking to class and my books fell on the ground and when I was picking them up my skirt ripped!" She motioned to the clean "rip" of her skirt that revealed more skin than the dress code wanted it to. She winked at me and my fists clenched. Ugh! Couldn't she get the message? I glanced at Annabeth who was trying to keep her cool, but her eyes said it all. She hated Leena.

"Well, sit down Leena and bring your friends with you too! Okay, class lets get back to the lesson!" called out and started putting up the projector.

* _Time passes and it is now English* **RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG*_

 _"Hey, Pau-I mean !" I sat down while Annabeth gave him a hug._

 _"Why Annabeth, how lovely to see you! How long are you staying for?" He said while sorting some papers on his desk._

 _"Hey, , Well, actually I'm staying for a while because I'm re-designing the "empire state building"" She did imaginary quotation marks when she meant Olympus._

 _"Oh, my! That's great! Why don't you take a seat next to Percy." He straightened his jacket and told everyone to settle down. Thankfully Leena was not in this class._

 **Authours Note: Hey Guys! This is the second chapter! Sorry, I was not able to upload this sooner but I had just come back and I was still recovering. I hope to be able to start writing the third chapter this weekend so that I can upload it for the following week! Keep on commenting suggestions and liking this "chapter book" xoxo ~ CutieVV**


End file.
